The Final Battle! Believe it!
by shinigamisketchmaster
Summary: Konoha watches as the world may be shaped by this final confrontation between the akatsuki and the Leaf Ninja! Read the story to see who will win?


CHAPTER 1!

nanzou appears, seeking to bring Sasuke to justice. When Sasuke initializes the fight between the two of them, He uses his brother's specialty attacks. Trying desperately to bring Danzou down for what he did to Itachi's life, which was making him flee after he murdered his clan under Danzou's orders. Then all of a sudden crows like the ones itachi used to use flew out of Sasuke. Then as Danzou jumped in the air, to dodge the crows, a kind of misty version of Itachi appeared behind him. Danzou, in shock, says, "I-Itachi!?!? You are supposed to be dead!" Itachi replied, "I am, but when my brother defeated me, I touched his forehead and gave him my Sharingan abilities. Along with that I sealed a miniscule part of myself inside of him, which would stay sealed and disappear forever if he chose the path I layed for him, which was to avenge the Uchiha clan by murdering me and then returning to the village to restore our clan. On the other hand, if he were to choose the other path, which was to try and destroy the Leaf Village, I would simply come out when he was putting himself in danger and stop him from making the wrong choice.

* * * * * * *

"Naruto Jumps through the trees at what seems to be the speed of sound. Several seconds behind him Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai are racing to keep up with him. Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai are trying to catch up to Sakura so that they can prevent her from fighting Sasuke. Then in the back of Naruto's mind comes a call from Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Telling Naruto what is happening ahead of them. And pleading with Naruto to help Sasuke defeat Danzou. When Naruto finds out what is happening he decides this is his best chance to bring Sasuke back to the Village and that it could be his last chance for a while. Then Naruto Immediately goes into Sage Mode, saying to Yamato, " go back to The Leaf Village, that's an order." When Naruto says this, He Goes, voluntarily into Fox mode, able to control the power of Kyubi, or the nine-tailed fox, and stay conscious. Yamato says back to Naruto "This is not a good Idea!" But as soon as Yamato says this Naruto zooms away, using the speed of the nine-tailed fox.

* * * * * *

Ahead of them, but not by far, Sakura, Kiba Inuzuka, and Rock Lee head towards Sasuke's scent with help of Akamaru, Kiba's ninja trained dog with an amazing sense of smell. Kiba says "Sakura! Sasuke's scent is coming from just up ahead!" Sakura yells back, "Lets keep going then, so we can help Sasuke get out of this mess!" Then they begin running up the cliff as fast as they possibly can. Kiba says, "Naruto is coming! And fast!" Sakura sees an orange glow off in the distance and says, "What is that!" As it zooms past them she realizes that it was Naruto she gets tears in her eyes and thinks to herself, _Naruto! You IDIOT!!! I didn't want you getting into this! Please… please… don't do anything stupid. _Sakura yells, "We better get moving and help Naruto!"

* * * * * * * *

Up above when Naruto arrives and sees Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, and Danzou, Itachi says, "Oh good, you arrived Naruto." Sasuke still in awe that Itachi is here he thinks, _Itachi is happy to see Naruto? Why? _Sasuke shakes his head and says, "Itachi why are you happy to see Naruto? And Naruto! Why are you here?!?!" Then Itachi steps in and says, "Because I asked him to come and help you defeat Danzou while I take care of Mad…" When Danzou interrupts and says, "This is a nice reunion and all but its time that the Uchiha clan was completely gone!" when he says this He lunges at Itachi who summons a shadow clone in the blink of an eye. Naruto Yells to Sasuke, "Please! Let me help you defeat him. Then come back with us!" Sasuke hesitates and after a moment or two says, "FINE! BUT HE DIES FIRST!!!" Pointing at Danzou. Naruto goes out of Fox mode, and Nods back, and for old times sake says, "BELIEVE IT!"

akura finally arrives and sees Naruto and Sasuke fighting Danzou in almost perfect sync. Danzou cuts Sasuke who gets knocked back near Sakura, who runs to his aid. Sakura runs over to Sasuke, who is lying on the ground with a large cut down across his arm. Sakura says to Sasuke, "Its ok let me heal you." Sasuke thinks to himself, _heal?!?!_ Sakura asks, "Is Naruto hurt?" Sasuke hesitates then shakes his head and says, "I… I don't think so. I need to help him!" Sakura says, "Ok but under one condition if I can help too. I know that you are thinking that I used to be useless, but I'm not anymore. I defeated one of the Akatsuki myself. So please let me help!" Sasuke thinks to himself again, _ONE OF THE AKATSUKI?!?!?! _ Sakura says, "Let's use OUR Will of Fire."

Kakashi's hand pops out of the ground, grabbing Madara Uchiha's leg and pulling him into the ground up to his neck. Kakashi then jumps from under ground and says, "Well, I don't want to be left out on this fight. Itachi… do you mind if I help you?" Itachi Replies, "Not at all. In fact I could use your help." Naruto says, "Alright, lets do this as a re-initiation to team 7!" then Sakura thinks, _a re-initiation?!?!? YES!!! He… he's coming back?!?! _Then she says, "Yeah! Lets do this!" "YAHOO AKAMARU! FANG OVER FANG!" "KONOHA RISING WIND!" "NINJA ART OF CARTOON BEAST MIMICRY!" "Who was that?" yelled Sakura. The three of them turned around to see Lee, Kiba, and Sai standing there.

* * *

Yamato reaches the village, and finds Shizune in the room with Lady Tsunade. He says, "Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Sai, and Kakashi are in danger up on the mountain where Madara Uchiha's hideout is located. Inside Lady Tsunade's head she hears that Naruto is in trouble and is awakened. Suddenly Tsunade gasps for air, her eyes open, and she sits up. Shizune yells, "Lady Tsunade! Your awake!" Tsunade replies, "I ***cough * **couldn't let Naruto get himself into anymore trouble than he already is. Now! Shizune gather what's left of Teams Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma, and send them to that hideout to help. we will be right behind them.

* * *

Back at the Hideout Sakura whispers to kiba, "distract him so the three of us can hit Danzou with all we've got. Kiba yells "MAN BEAST TAIJUTSU! FANG OVER FANG!" and Lee yells, "Konoha Rising Wind!" Then Naruto yells, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu! Odama Rasengan! Sasuke then yells, "Chidori!" and Sakura yells, "CHA! YOU WILL PAY!" As soon as the hit Danzou with their attacks, he uses substitution, and they miss. Then out of the Blue comes a thunderous loud noise that shakes the earth. Then Katsuyu, the giant slug that Lady Tsunade summoned appears over the edge of the cliff and all of the comrades come up from riding on the slug. Lady Tsunade gets off last and astounds the three of them. Then she meets up with Sakura and says, "COME ON, LETS FINISH THIS JERK!" As Danzou sees Tsunade he says, "AH she is awake finally. But I can still beat you all!" Then Sasuke says, "Yeah, right. Everyone I know that I have been a jerk and that you have many reasons to hate me but please… please… help me defeat Danzou. I have already promised to come back but under one condition which is that the two of them go down." Then simultaneously everyone says, "DON'T WORRY THEY WILL!"

akashi and Itachi begin walking away from Madara as He appears in front of them, untouched. He says, "You really think you can defeat me so easily? Now let us fight for real."

* * * * * * * * * *

Then Danzou ripped off the bandages covering his face and beneath it was another Sharingan eye. Then Tsunade walked forward and said, "This is my fight, you all go on ahead and help Kakashi, except Kurenai, Guy, and Shizune. The four of us will take Danzou down." All in unison said, "Yes, Milady." Danzou said to Tsunade, "Do you four really think you can defeat me?" They answer back, "OF COURSE!" Then Shizune shot poison needles at Danzou to distract him then Kurenai caught him in her genjutsu, which didn't work because Danzou yelled, "Release!" Then Guy yelled, "GATE OF LIFE… OPEN!!!" "All right guys lets finish him quickly so we can help the others," said Tsunade. "Alright like we discussed! Now!" as Tsunade said that Guy, with amazing speed punched Danzou. Then Kurenai caught Danzou with her jutsu that enables her to manipulate vines and other trees and vegetation. Using that technique Kurenai got him to stay still so she could lock him in her genjutsu. Then Shizune sped up and cut apart Danzou's chest muscles beyond repair using her medical attack ninjutsu. Then Kurenai let go of the vines and Tsunade ran up to him and punched him in the chest with her amazingly powerful chakra attack right where Shizune had cut his muscles. With enough force she shattered his ribs, which punctured many of his major arteries and organs. Then to insure that Danzou could not somehow survive, Shizune used the same technique but on his throat muscles this time, to stop his ability to breath. Danzou's last words were, "Tsunade *cough * you deserve *cough * to be Hokage." With that Danzou was no more.

The reinforcements finally arrived to aid Itachi and Kakashi. With the arrival of everyone else Zetsu slowly comes out from the rocks. Zetsu says, "Madara? Looks like you could use a little help." Then Zetsu's body began to split into to separate beings. One formed out of the left, or black side of him, and the other formed from the opposite side, which was the white-green color. Then the greenish one yelled, "EARTH STYLE! MUD-WALL JUTSU!" Then the black one yelled, "GRASS STYLE! SUPER VINE JUTSU!" and began swinging the vine it had shot out of its hand around at the group of leaf ninja, knocking several down. Then Tenten pulled out two smaller scrolls and slammed them right-side-up on the ground and yelled, "RISING TWIN DRAGONS, WEAPONS CONTROL TENSASAI!!!" flinging and throwing a lot of ninja tools at the green and black pair of Zetsus. Then when they were dodging, Gaara of the Sand appeared and screamed, "SAND TSUNAMI!!!" Then Lee Jumped High in the air and yelled, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" and came down smashing Zetsu's black half down to the ground so that it could get smashed by Gaara's Sand Tsunami. *** Meanwhile, over with the others fighting the other half of Zetsu, Neji ran up and yelled, "8 Trigrams Air Palm!" and when Zetsu got hit with it he used substitution jutsu. But Zetsu did not guess that Neji's attack was little more than a diversion so that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura could get ready to hit him. Then Kakashi used Earth style Dark Swamp and caught Zetsu up to his Knees in black sticky goo. Seconds later Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ran towards him and Naruto yelled, "Here comes the big one! Odama-Rasengan!" opposite Naruto Sasuke was charging his Chidori and then yelled, "Chidori stream!" while he shot Chidori lightning beams towards Zetsu so that it could stun him for Sakura's attack. Sakura ran towards him yelling, "CHA! YOU'RE MINE!" hitting him with her Herculean strike.

* * *

At the same time everyone else watched as Black Zetsu got up from being hit by Gaara's Tsunami and was amazed at his perseverance. Then all at once, Shikamaru used the hole beneath him to catch the Black Zetsu in his Shadow Possession Jutsu, and Ino used Mind Destruction Jutsu Tenten used her big scroll to perform Weapons Control Tensasai, Shino used Parasitic Insects Jutsu, Lee used Leaf hurricane, Gaara used Sand Burial, Hinata used 8 trigrams 32 palms, Kiba used Ninja Art Fang over fang, and Choji used his bouncy ball technique while in Human boulder form. That finished Zetsu, completely. All of their elaborate teamwork worked out.

* * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile while they regrouped they sought Madara, who, in the commotion, fled from the battles. Then Neji and Hinata met and used their Byakugans, to track Madara down, who had fled to his moderately destroyed hideout. They also saw someone else who was in chakra sealed handcuffs sitting in the corner of a nicely furbished cell that was in his hideout. They began moving toward the hideout, hoping to reach Madara before he gets away. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are jumping through the trees racing as fast as they can to get there. Naruto thinks of a question for Sasuke, "Sasuke? Why didn't you come back after you achieved the power you wanted? And of course defeated your brother." Sasuke hesitates then answers, "I guess when I found out that my brother wasn't really that bad I was consumed with guilt and decided to take out the guilt on the Village, for what the Elders had done. But my brother helped me realize that with people like you, Sakura, and the rest of us, there is a new generation to lead the Village down a better path, so I decided next time I saw you I would give you the chance to bring me back and especially hearing from my brother who always just wanted me to bring the Uchiha clan back to its greatness. I guess I wanted to take up that task as well. Well, we've gotta stay focused on defeating Madara." Sakura, hearing this, began to regain happiness about the Sasuke subject, began to get teary. They sped up a little to try and get there faster.

* * * * * * * * * *

(Back in the Hideout, Madara makes his way towards the cell that Neji and Hinata saw.) Madara says, "The time has finally come for you to leave this cell and go back out into the open world. But only for a little while, which is until we reach my other safe house, in the leaf village where no one would think to look… in the Uchiha clan area. Are you ready, KUSHINA UZUMAKI? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA"

THE END!!!!

What will happen next time? You will just have to wait and see!


End file.
